Take Me Away
by LateLife
Summary: AU:I took out my tube of ruby red lipstick and with it I wrote ‘Sakura’ on his wall so he would never forget me, for now it was my turn to leave him…
1. Together

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, but I do wish I owned Sasuke XD. This story is based off of my favorite book called "Carmen" by:**_ _**Carole Fréchette**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me_

Today was Valentine's Day, the day when stupid love was in the air. And I didn't even have a date. Everyone had a date except for me. Anyway I don't mind it's not like anyone would want to go out with "Sakura the Wallflower". I don't even talk to anyone it's not like I have any friends or anything. I can't even do a stupid presentation in front of the class, which by the way I have a presentation to do today in history. Ironically the subject of my presentation is the history of Cherry Blossoms. My teacher thought it would be a good topic for me to do since my name meant cherry blossoms. Retarded, is it not?

It doesn't matter what the subject is, I get nervous either way. What if I get so scared that I totally freeze in front of the whole class and everybody will laugh at me and make fun of me. Especially the plastics they will defiantly make fun of me whether I screw up or not. Karin, Ino, and Tenten are the most popular girls in school, but I consider them all plastics knowing they are fake.

I started on my way too school; it wasn't a far walk only about 5 minutes. I stopped in my tracks. I finally realized that I couldn't do it, I just can't make the speech in front of everyone, I just can't take freezing up in the middle of my presentation, I just can't take any of it. I especially can't take the plastics making fun of me especially on how I dress.

Today I decided to wear my red dress that ends at my knees, and has white polka dots all over it. It's my favorite dress but a lot of people make fun of me for wearing it. People usually say I look like Minnie Mouse when I wear it. And I do agree with that logic knowing the dress looks very, and I mean very, similar to Minnie Mouse's dress.

I took a deep breath, turned around, and then started running as fast as I could. I don't know why I was running I just was I didn't even know how long I was running I just ran.

After a while I stopped running (partially, because I was out of breath and my legs were about to fall off).

"Shit," I said under my breath, I didn't even know where the hell I was. I looked around me and I didn't even recognize where I was. All I saw was a place that looked a little similar to New York City. I knew I couldn't have run all the way to New York City though because it was physically impossible, and I wasn't very athletic.

I don't think anyone noticed me, because they were to worked up in what they were doing to notice a 16 year old kid with strange pink hair, walking the streets all alone on a school day.

I decided that they weren't very important, and I started walking away. Even though I had no idea where I was going I just kept on walking.

And that's when I saw him and his beautiful flawless face. I knew it was him even if I just took a quick glance. I just knew it by his raven hair, his onyx eyes, and his serious emotionless face. Damn he was so fucking sexy. Wow I can't believe I got all that in a quick glance. Just looking at him brought me back a memory.

_I was in the bathroom washing my hands when the plastics came walking through the door. They were talking about music. I decided to listen in on the conversation since I didn't have anything better to do with my life._

"_Oh my god he is so hot, he's just a delicious hunk of man candy, and his dark hair plus his black eyes makes me just want to fuck him senseless" Karin said while pulling a tube of pink lipstick from her purse. "But to bad I don't even remember his name." _

_I really wanted to know who they were talking about. Obviously they were talking about a guy, but which one._

"_But the band he is in really sucks. I mean come on even the name sucks. Who names a band 'Late Life'?" Ino said._

_From that point on I knew exactly who they were talking about they were talking about Sasuke Uchiha. The lead guitarist and vocalist to the ever most poplar rock band Late Life. I don't know why they said Late Life sucks they're one of my favorite bands. _

_I was about to tell them the person they were talking about was Sasuke Uchiha but decided I would keep that valuable information to myself._

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was just stunning that I was looking at Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha. It's not that I was a fan girl or anything, but every woman that laid eyes on him would fall in love even if you were lesbian you would fall in love with him, hell even men admitted they wanted to just fuck the shit out of him. For me just looking at him would make me happy. I knew I had to talk to him even if just for a second I just had to talk to him.

I saw Sasuke enter the laundry mat and I quickly followed him in.

He sat down, so I sat down. He took out a book to read, and I just stared like a complete idiot. I just couldn't control myself anymore I had a weird fixation that made me just want to get up and kiss him. I mean wouldn't it be great if my first kiss was with the man of my dreams, or the man of my fixations?

All of a sudden Sasuke put down his book and started walking over to me. I got so nervous I swear I was gonna melt. Closer and closer he got until he was standing right in front of me. He bended down next to me and whispered in my ear.

"What's a 16 year old girl like you doing in a place like this, on a school day?" he whispered in my ear, as I started blushing so hard I turned the color of my dress.

"I… uh had a day off from school, and I decided to wash clothes." Hey it was the first thing I could think of since I was in a laundry mat.

"What's your name kid?" he asked

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yes," by now I was so nervous I don't think I could be able to hold myself upright, thank God I was sitting down.

"How the hell are you 'washing clothes' without any clothes to begin with?" Mother Fucker! Now what am I going to do? He has a point no one can wash clothes without clothes! I took a big gulp and thought of how the hell I was going to answer his fucking question.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Should I continue on with the next chapter? Or do you think it sucks ass and I should go jump off a cliff. Anyway please review if you want me to update . By the way the thing in the beginning of the chapter is from the song together by: Avril Lavigne. **


	2. Freak out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, but I do wish I owned Sasuke XD. This story is based off of my favorite book called "Carmen" by:**_ _**Carole Fréchette**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Just freak out, let it go_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise._

"I…uh…I" I don't even know what to say. What the fuck does he want me to say?! What would you do in a situation like this?! I had only one choice I had too lie like fucking hell depended on it!

"You see it is very simple, I was going to wash clothes but my mom said she was going to bring the clothes over too me and then I was going to wash them and so that's why I am here waiting you know to wash clothes but my mom's going to bring me my clothes and uh…" I just couldn't stop talking I was acting fucking psychotic! I thought I would just explode, that was until he interrupted my ramblings.

"Sakura." I loved my name on his lips.

"Yes?" I asked, at least I didn't start rambling.

"You talk a little too much."

"Yeah, I know," Now I am embarrassed, if he wasn't so hot I would have never gotten so flustered and he would have never said I talk too much. Even though I do talk too much when I am nervous and I tend to think too myself too much to. And I am thinking to myself too much right now.

"So Sakura, why are you wearing a weird dress like that? Especially on Valentine's Day, you do know you're not going to get a date, none the less you're not going to get laid, looking like that."

Damn it! Now Sasuke thinks I look like fucking Minnie Mouse too!

"I wasn't planning on going out with anyone, and I am not the kind of girl that wants to have sex." Well it was true no one asked me out so I wasn't planning on going out. And since I was a virgin I really wasn't planning on having any sex, for a long time.

"Hn"

Hn! Who the fuck says "Hn"? Just who the hell did he think he was? A king? Anyway who could blame him he was gorgeous. Hey wait a minute he's leaving! Well at least I got to talk to him even just for a second.

At least I could still watch him even though he probably thinks I am a complete loser. Come to think of it, I don't care what he thinks of me, I like him and isn't that enough?

I was so caught up in staring at Sasuke I didn't even realize every now and then he would look back at me and give a smirk then say "Hn" and go back to what he was doing.

I think the thing that caught my attention most about him is when he started folding clothes, he looked so clueless as too what he was doing. It's like he has never folded clothes before in his life. Most of all he was trying to figure out how to fold a pink satin thong. Funny thing was the thong in his hands caught a couple of glances at him, but he didn't seem to notice as his cold emotionless mask stayed the same.

I started walking over towards him. I took the thong from his hands and folded it as best as I could then for some strange reason I started folding all his clothes while he just stared at me with a "_what the hell is this women doing touching my laundry"_ kind of look.

Occasionally I would blush when I started folding his boxers. I don't know why I blushed it's just a pair of underwear, it's not like I was taking it off of him or anything. Crap shouldn't have thought about that now I can feel myself blushing so hard that I look like a freaking tomato.

As soon as I was done folding his clothes I set them aside and started walking away until I felt someone's hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see my self staring at dark eyes and a solemn face.

"It's not everyday a weird 16 year old girl , with pink hair dressed up like Minnie Mouse comes into my life and starts folding my laundry."

Fuck that sucks he does think I look like Minnie Mouse.

"Well I saw you fidgeting with a thong trying to fold it and I felt sorry for you so I decided to help you out." Well it was the truth.

"You're annoying. Now why don't you go back with Mickey Mouse where you belong."

Did he just? I think he just!?

"Excuse me for trying to help you out. And I don't appreciate being called Minnie Mouse! In case you haven't noticed I am not a mouse." I snatched my wrist from his grasp, clenched my jaw, and gave him a death glare. Damn when did I get to be such a bad ass? I feel like something out of fucking _Charlie's Angels._

"Hn."

"Stop saying 'Hn'! It's annoying" I was on a roll! I wonder how long I can keep this up.

"Why do you have to be so loud? I'm right here you know, and I'm sorry if I made you mad it's just weird for someone to fold someone else's laundry. Especially when they blush every time they come across a pair of boxers."

Oh shit, I didn't think my blushing was so noticeable but Sasuke somehow found a way to make me embarrassed just by touching his stupid underwear. Which by the way I'm glad he is a boxer guy instead of a brief wearing guy.

"It's okay I forgive you, but for your information I wasn't blushing." Maybe he would buy it?

"Yes you were, people don't just naturally turn red every now and then." Well it was worth a shot, not that anyone ever believes me when I lie. No one ever buys it.

"So, what if I was?" Maybe if I just keep my cool, then he will let it slide by. Hopefully.

"Hn. I have no problem with it. I just find it kind of funny."

Great now I was being made fun of because I blushed! What's the big idea about blushing anyway?

"You're not really here to wash clothes are you?" Sasuke said interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head "N...No"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I...I don't know."

"Why don't you come with me? It's pretty dangerous for a girl your age to be out here all alone walking the streets, in that dress."

"What's wrong with my dress?" I asked.

"It just screams kill me," Sasuke said in a joking attitude with a sly smirk.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know this chapter sucks, but I shall try and do better on the next one, plus this one was kind of rushed. The thing at the beginning of the chapter was from the song "Freak Out" by: Avril Lavigne. **


	3. He Wasn't

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, but I do wish I owned Sasuke XD. This story is based off of my favorite book called "Carmen" by:**_ _**Carole Fréchette**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I am looking for_

"So this is your home?" I asked taking a quick glance at Sasuke's small abode, when something caught my eye. It was a sign on the doorknob that said "Do Not Disturb" and had a picture of a pair of eyes, one of them winking. I wonder what it meant.

"Yeah, this is my home and my roommates and I have become close in this home," Sasuke said while opening the door "Some of us have become very close."

I guess he was referring to the two people on the couch. It was like watching an x-rated movie. There was clothes flung all over the place, the only clothing the girl had on was a pink satin bra, and her breast were spilling out from it. The guy had two fingers up the girl and they were practically eating each others faces off.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Sasuke called interrupting the couple from their little x-rated romance

"Sasuke," the couple said in unison.

The guy (I'm guessing he is Naruto) fell off the couch, grabbed his boxers, grabbed his jeans and quickly put them on. While the girl hurriedly put on all her clothes while trying

too hide herself from Sasuke.

I really wonder what they were doing. I should ask Sasuke

"Um…Sasuke,"

"Yeah," Sasuke turned to look at me.

"What were those two doing?"

Sasuke gave me a what the fuck face and said "They were in the middle of having sex."

I never fully understood the concept of sex and I never wanted to ask my mom after asking her when I was 14. So maybe this was my chance to ask.

"I thought sex was when the guy took the water hose and put it in the girl's garden so he can water it." That's what my mom told me when I asked so I started my own little rose garden until that time came. Although I never told my mom that was the reason I wanted a garden.

Sasuke went inside and took a seat "Who the fuck told you that?"

I followed him in "My mom,"

"Well she was wrong, if you come here and take a seat next to me I will show you exactly what sex is" he patted the seat next to him.

I walked over and sat down noticing that Hinata and Naruto left the room. Then I noticed Sasuke had his arm around me and he was so close I could feel his body heat, I could feel his breath on my neck I could feel his lips lingering on my ear, Sasuke leaned in and seductively whispered in my ear "Are you ready to find out what sex is?"

**Author's note: RAPE HER SASUKE!!!!RAPE HER!!!!**


	4. Mr Brightside

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, but I do wish I owned Sasuke XD. This story is based off of my favorite book called "Carmen" by:**_ _**Carole Fréchette**_

_**Chapter 4: Mr. Brightside**_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now he takes off her dress_

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_Sasuke's POV_

"Um okay," Sakura said while turning red

'This is so freakin' hilarious' Sasuke thought. To him it was utterly funny and unheard of to know that someone had no knowledge of sex whatsoever, nonetheless she thought sex was when the guy watered the girl's garden, which technically it was. If you think about it. Like think about it really, _really_ deep.

But Sasuke had no time to think. He had to teach a poor helpless soul about sex.

Sasuke got up from the couch and started towards his video collection.

Sasuke grabbed a video and placed it into the VCR.

Soon enough the T.V. turned on with the introduction of words saying "Waiting can be Wonderful"

Sakura immediately turned towards Sasuke with a "what the fuck?" face

"Don't ask." Sasuke said, taking a seat next to Sakura and turning his attention to the television screen.

It wasn't a very long story as to how he got the video.

------

One of those cursed Christian people came knocking on the door to spread "Christ" into people's minds.

"Christ" Sasuke always thought of it as a disease. But he answered the door anyway.

"Hello," he said sadistically

"Yes, I'm here to tell you about the Lord and…" the Christ spreader started saying before Sasuke cut her off.

"I'm atheist," Sasuke interrupted

"Oh but sir, you must at least hear me out. God has done so much miracles to my life and he could help you," Sasuke was half heartedly listening. He was too busy staring at the piece of lettuce caught in between the lady's teeth, or maybe it was spinach. Whatever it was, didn't interest Sasuke.

"Look lady, what will it take for you to get off my porch?" Sasuke had to get rid of this lady.

She was starting to disgust him. It was like she didn't even notice she had a booger in her nose, something in her teeth, and eye crust in her eye.

'Damn, would someone get this woman a mirror!? She was a mess!' Sasuke thought

"If you buy one of my tapes for $10.99, I will leave."

"Fine." Sasuke said giving the woman her money while she handed him a tape.

Sasuke slammed the door shut only to find it slam open.

Sasuke saw the lady and gave her a confused look.

The lady pointed down as Sasuke lowered his eyes down.

"DAMMITT!!" Sasuke yelled as he picked up his now dead cat from the door frame and shut the door.

If Sasuke ever got a new cat he would be sure to always check before he closed the door. He should have learned by now to remove the cat before closing the door, this happened 8 times.

But the cat couldn't take the 9th.

------

"Um Sasuke, the tape is over," Sakura said not bothering to glance back at Sasuke, who was now daydreaming about the memory of how he got the video.

"So it is, did you learn anything?" Sasuke asked leaning closer to Sakura

"Yeah. Sex is when the guy…and the girl…and then…"Sakura said mildly blushing on the new information she learned.

"Wow the tape told you all that?" Sasuke said. Some Christian that woman was, carrying around videos that had that kind o stuff.

"Someone recorded over the video with a porno," Sakura said with a straight face.

"Oh," Sasuke just remembered about the time he bought home a stripper and they recorded a video of them having sex. The "Waiting can be Wonderful" video just happened to be there and…

"Did you recognize anyone in the video?" Sasuke asked hoping she wouldn't have noticed it was him.

"No, there was no light on the faces. Is all sex that hardcore?" Sakura asked turning slightly red.

"I don't know, would you like to try?" Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura.

He watched Sakura's face go red as he started teasing her. Sasuke found it funny to see her go red, he never knew a face could turn so red.

Closer and closer he got to Sakura. Sasuke decided he wanted to see just how red she could go, so he put his hand on her thigh and started slowly going up.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a very low tone.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna try to do those things from the video." Sasuke said seductively as he placed a kiss on her jaw line.

Sakura turned so red that it looked like she was on fire. This made Sasuke grin as he leaned in closer to place another kiss on Sakura.

That was until a fist came shooting out and punched Sasuke in the jaw giving him a bloody lip.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident," Sakura kept rambling on with her apology, oblivious to the fact that Sasuke wasn't listening .

Sasuke held his jaw in agony 'Where the hell did she learn to punch that hard?' Sasuke thought in pain.

"Um…Sasuke. I feel really bad, so if you could say something…" Sakura said leaning in close to Sasuke.

"Don't feel bad, I deserved that," Sasuke did deserve that punch and he knew it, he was trying to get her flustered for his own pleasure.

"No you didn't deserve it, did you?" Sakura asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah I deserved it for being a sadistic bastard."

"What does sadistic mean?" Sasuke gave a weird look at Sakura

'She really is clueless,' he thought.

"Sasuke-teme! What happened to your lips?" Sasuke and Sakura were interrupted by a loud mouth blonde.

"Machoissim happened to my lip, so I see you're finally out of Hinata." Sasuke turned to look at Hinata who gave him a grotesquerie look

"So who is your little friend?" Hinata asks turning the attention on Sakura.

"Oh, this is Sakura everyone. I would have introduced her earlier but you guys seemed busy." Sasuke smirked

"Well hello Sakura. Oh my god I have the perfect outfit for you to wear, it will look perfect on you!" Hinata grabbed Sakura by the wrist and left with her.

"Hey you want a beer?" Sasuke asked Naruto while getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Sure! Can I ask, where did you get a prostitute that looked so innocent?" Naruto asked while taking a sip of his beer

"Dude, she's not a prostitute. She didn't even know what sex was until I told her." Naruto almost choked on his drink when he heard this.

"How on earth could she not know what sex is?! Don't they tell you that crap in health class when they make you put a condom on a banana and when they explain the concept of 'putting a rain coat on before it rains'?!" Naruto yelled

"They make you put a condom on a banana?"

"Sasuke-teme! That's not the point!!"

"But how is a banana relevant to a dick? It has no pubs and it doesn't even have balls."

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto," both the guys turned around to see Hinata standing next to a pink haired girl with emerald eyes, that wore a very, _very _short skirt with a shirt that ended below her breasts and showed the top of her bra included with her extraordinary cleavage.

Too bad Sasuke had beer in his mouth. The surprise of seeing Sakura dressed like that made him spit out his drink. Which just happened to go on Naruto's face.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed out as he tried to get the beer off his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, the beer was sour I had to get rid of it somehow,"

"Like hell you did!" Naruto yelled holding his eyes in pain, since they were just filled with beer. "I know the real reason why you did it, it was because Sakura got you all h…" the blonde was cut short as Sasuke quickly started an argument just to shut him up from saying the truth.

**A/N: Sorry if I offended anyone with the flashback. But I seriously do think that Christianity is like a disease. Sorry for taking so long to update. I felt the guilt and made this chapter long! Review if you want me to update faster than you can say updatedammit!!!!**


	5. Misery Buisness

Disclamer: I no own anything

_Well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now,_

_It was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

Hinata and I engaged in conversation while Sasuke and Naruto started fighting about something. I think it was because of my outfit. Which by the way I love and Hinata said I could keep.

Hinata was a pretty cool person. And she saw right through me. She knew that I liked Sasuke, so she gave me a very revealing outfit so I could show my pretty damn fine body.

Hinata had a lot of advice. She told me that being open and rebelious made guys like me.

So I have decided to stop being shy and to start being diffrent.

Diffrence number one, Booze! The more you drink the happier and laid back you feel.

"Hey you want a scotch?" Hinata asked as if reading my diffrence number one.

"Yeah of course."

Hinata handed me a glass filled with scotch. I took one sip.

Damn! I fucking hate scotch! What fucker would make a drink that burns your throught?!

"Wait. How old are you?" Sauske asked suddenly taking intrest in me.

"12," I said while taking a sip of my scotch very seductivley.

**(Author's note: Sakura is not 12 she is 17. Sorry for not updating sooner, my coumpter broke. I am on writer's block if you be having any ideas for this story, don't keep them to yourself please tell me in a review. Who knows your idea could help me write longer chapters, so remember don't be keeping your ideas to yourself or else the monster under your bed will eat you and all of your cookies!)**


	6. A Dangerous Mind

_**Disclaimer: I no own okay!**_

_The Curse of Awareness_

_There's no peace of mind_

_As your true colors show,_

_A dangerous sign._

"Wow you're 12, you don't even look like it I thought you were like 17 or something," Naruto busted out.

"Um… Naruto, honey. She really isn't 12," Hinata confessed to Naruto.

"Oh, I knew that. I was just kidding."

I don't know why I said 12, I really meant to say 17 but… wait what was I thinking.

It sucks that I am an easy drunk one sip of scotch and I think I am a twelve year old! Why can't I be normal?!

"Hey Sakura do you want to come to the club with us? We're going to be performing there tonight." Hinata asked breaking me free from my thoughts.

"Sure" I said.

"What was the club called again?" Sasuke suddenly asked out of no where. I almost forgot about him.

"The club," Hinata replied.

"Yes, the club we're playing at."

"The club."

"Yes Hinata, the club, but what is the name of the club?"

"The club!"

"I am not going to ask again! What is the name of the club?!"

"The club's name is "The Club'."

"Oh." Sasuke said dumbfounded.

That scene just reminded me of something right out of "Abbott and Costello"

"Alrighty then, let's get going." Sasuke said placing his unfinished beer on the counter completely oblivious to the fact he placed his beer on top of a fork making the handle come up.

Everyone started walking out of the kitchen, so I followed after. Today was a good day so far and I am sure it will get better. I haven't even done one clumsy thing yet.

That was until I slipped on the beer Sasuke spat out. Causing me to fall and hit my head on the counter making a loud "thunk". Everyone turned to look at me. And as if falling wasn't enough I placed my hand on the counter trying to get up, can you guess where my stupid hand went! My hand landed on top of the standing fork handle causing Sasuke's beer to go flying and crash into a flower vase. Which the flower vase happened to be on top of me, so all the water in the vase is now on top of me. That's not all! Guess where the water is! It's on my chest! Guess what color shirt I am wearing! A white one! And my bra was a white lace see through bra!

My breasts were now fully visible. And I saw Sasuke's gaze wide eyed looking straight at them.

I am so embarrassed! I'm just gonna slump my head down, now.

I really wanted to disappear, but guess what Sasuke was the one that disappeared.

I think he went to the bathroom because before he left he said "I have to go to the bathroom."

**Author's Note: My brain is telling me to update day after tomorrow. But I rarely ever listen to my brain. Do you think I should listen to my brain this time?**


	7. It's the fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_I fear who I am becoming_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within._

_I can no longer restrain it_

_My strength it is fading_

Sasuke's POV

'Fuckedy Fuck Fuck Fuck' Sasuke thought as he searched his bathroom for something in particular.

'What the hell is wrong with that girl!?! Sure what happened to her could happen to anyone. But surely it only happened to her' Sasuke pondered through his head while looking through a "Victoria's Secret" magazine.

Sasuke really needed to get the image of Sakura out of his head. How could this girl turn him on just by falling down?

Other girls have done more to him and he never had to run to the bathroom just to "get out of there".

In reality Sasuke had to get out of there before he ripped off all her clothes and make her fully understand the concept of sex.

The bathroom door opened, interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts.

Sasuke tried to hide his magazine as fast as he could. But he was too slow and the person that came walking through the door was, Sakura.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Sakura greeted.

"Do you knock?" Sasuke said with malice

"No. Why? You weren't doing anything. Oh my god is that a recent Victoria's Secret magazine?" Sakura said while leaning closer to Sasuke trying to get a better look at the magazine.

Apparently Sakura's shirt was still wet because her breasts were clearly visible and they were now in his face.

"Oh my god. I love that bra! Next chance I get I'm gonna buy that bra. What do you think Sasuke? Would it look good on me?"

'Oh god how could she ask me that!? She's making me look at her breast! And the bra she picked out was a fucking sexy one! It would look so much better on her than that overrated model.' Sasuke thought as he started becoming hard.

"Sasuke? Are you alright, you look a little flushed?" Sakura asked

"Why are you in here? With me? In the bathroom? Asking me about bras?" Sasuke asked trying to be as mean as possible so she could leave.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me all these questions? And why do you have a Victoria's Secret magazine? And why do you want me to leave? Is it because you were masturbating and I interrupted you?"

'What the hell is this, an interrogation session?' Sasuke thought. He surely didn't want to answer any of her questions. So the only choice he had was to lie! He had to lie like there was no truth!

"The truth is Sakura, I haven't told anyone this. And I'm telling you out of confidence, so don't tell Naruto or Hinata. I'm gay, and I like to imagine myself wearing the clothes in this magazine." Sasuke lied.

"You're gay? And a transvestite?" Sakura asked skeptical of him

"Anything wrong with that," Sasuke said in a feminine tone. Attempting to sound like a homosexual.

"No there is nothing wrong with that. And since you're gay you don't mind me letting my shirt dry and looking through the magazine with you? Do you?" Sakura asked while putting her index finger to her mouth acting innocent but yet seductive.

"Sure why not?" Sasuke replied. What was so bad about that?

'Oh wait, what is she doing?' Sasuke thought while watching Sakura take off her shirt and come near him.

"You have a nice body." Sasuke slipped out by accident. Hopefully homosexuals complimented girls' bodies.

"Can you believe these are real?" Sakura asked while taking Sasuke's hand and placing it on top of her boobs.

"Wow! That's so amazing, I can't believe it's real!" Sasuke said while trying to fight an oncoming erection.

"So you want to look at this magazine with me?" Sasuke really needed to change the subject.

"Sure!" Sakura said while sitting down on Sasuke's lap and crossing her legs.

This action made Sasuke's jaw drop. For two reasons. One, she was sitting on him very seductively, and two her legs were long and smooth. Which was how Sasuke liked them.

"Hey do you mind if I splash some water on me, it's getting kind of hot in here." Sakura asked making Sasuke come back to reality.

"Sure, why not." What's so bad about splashing water on your face?

Sakura splashed water not only on her face, but her whole body.

The water was seductively dripping down Sakura's face onto her cleavleage down to her perfect stomach. Which Sasuke found very sexy.

Sasuke started to wonder how long he could be "gay" with Sakura around.

-End-

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short and no good it was rushed. I am really busy lately and I don't know why. Anyway if you guys review I should update really soon, maybe sooner than you be thinking!**


	8. All the things I've Done

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Over and out, last call for sin _

_While everyone's lost_

_The battle is won_

_With all these things I've done_

Gay?! He says he's gay! He must think I am stupid or something! Because I know for a fact that bastard is not gay! Horny, yes but gay, no!

And that is why I am seducing him like crazy! I want to see just how long he can stay "gay".

I can feel him turning straight. I got him where I want him now. And the water was a nice touch.

I knew I shouldn't have drunk! Like I said I am an easy drunk.

But what's weird is having Sasuke melt down in front of me, and I am actually enjoying it.

I felt Sasuke starting to calm down. And that meant my fun was over. Sucks to knowing that Hinata and Naruto left for the club and won't expect me and Sasuke there for another 3 hours.

I should have known I could never play Sasuke. Nonetheless have him like me. I have no sex appeal whatsoever. I could never make a guy go hard, like all the other girls could.

I should go now I just made myself depressed, no matter how hard I try I can't turn him on.

As I got up to leave, I scooted off his leg. I had put my hand on his thigh to help myself get up.

But with my luck, things never go as planned. I accidently put my hand _somewhere else._

And believe me when I say he is 100 straight.

**Author's note: sorry it took so long for me to update and sorry the story is so short and no good. I was writing this at the same time I was working on a drawing, lets just say the drawing got more attention. Well tune in next time kiddies we will find out what Sasuke will do and if sakura really is a virgin. **


	9. Preview

_**Preview only!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nada!**_

"_I'm sorry, I stole it," Sasuke apologized. _

"_Stole what?" Sakura asked closing her eyes_

"_You know what…" For some reason Sasuke just could never say the word virginity._

"_To be honest with you Sasuke, you weren't my first." Sakura looked deep into his eyes._

_And for a strange reason he knew she wasn't lying, but he sure wished she was._

**Author's note: so there is a little preview for the next chapter, I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while so here is a preview. I'm trying to make the next chapter really long, but I will update a lot sooner if you guys review.**


End file.
